1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for securing a door firmly against opening as a means of protection for the people inside the door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Security devices to protect the occupants of houses, stores, etc. are many in number. A number of these devices are used to secure and/or lock doors against opening. A number of them also have adjusting features so that doors of various sizes and heights may be secured with the same unit. However, none of the prior art shows the unique structure as disclosed herein by the applicant. Patents which may be pertinent to this invention are listed as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 467,589; 598,405; 132,922; 1,332,473; 1,681,834; and 3,583,743.